My Love
by TheNerdyGeek
Summary: After years of dating, years of building up this relationship, years of trying to keep it together and succeeding, Azusa Yumi has finally decided to take that one step in life. That one step that'll make the one she loves, hers completely. **WARNING** Yuri: If you do not like girxgirl, don't read.


_**Woah, look at this. A story! Oh death finally. I've been waiting to write this story out for a while, but I just couldn't find time. Now I have it uploaded so, yay! If you decide to review, which would be much appreciated, be gentle. This is my first and I would like some positive feedback or cunstructive criticism. I apologize for making it short. It is a one-shot afterall...**_

* * *

The death scythe began to fidget with the rather small, red velvet box in her hands. Beads of sweat dribbled down the side of her face as she bit her lip, hard, but not enough to draw blood. The woman sighed and looked up into the mirror of the bathroom she was currently in. "Come on Yumi, get a hold of yourself, you've though about this, and you're going through with it. Everyone's waiting for you to finally commit."

Azusa nodded confidently at her reflection. "The worst she can do is say...no..."

'Say no?'

The crossbow wouldn't know what to do if the love of her life rejected her. She'd be a mess. A mopey, sniveling, crying mess. For once in her life she's found someone who loves her for you she is and not just for her title of a death scythe, and she's not letting that person go. That madman of a scientist and his perverted boyfriend even helped her with the reservations for this restaurant, and if she says no, that effort will go to waste.

Currently, as said before, Azusa was in the restroom of the luxurious place. She excused herself from the meal her and her partner were sharing; the nerves were killing her as 'what if's' popped up at her at any chance they could.

Yumi shook her head, ridding herself from the vile thoughts. She shouldn't be jumping to conclusions, not at all. Whatever happens, happens. Nothing will change that and there's no going back now to do anything of the sort.

She is going to tell her love how she feels and finally call them her's.

With another heavy sigh, Azusa glances back at herself in the glass, tucking some escaped strands of black hair behind her ear and back into the loose bun. She adjusted her glasses, hid the square box in her purse, away from peering eyes, and took in a deep breath of air.

"Here I go."

°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•

Azusa took long strides as she advanced towards the table her love was sitting at, the ankle-length, black dress billowing behind her. Nervously, she sat down, breathing in shakily. Her love stared back at her with those brilliant, gold eyes and a smile that immediately took her worries away.

This was it. This was finally it.

She was going to propose to Marie Mjölnir, right here, right now. Nothing was stopping her from calling that woman hers, and hers only.

As Azusa busied herself with her thoughts and stared blankly at Marie, savoring the beauty of her girlfriend, the hammer coughed. "Yumi, hun, you okay? You look like a fish out of water." As the final word spilled over her lips in a soothing, silky tone, Azusa snapped out of the trance she caught herself in, a small pink blush dusting her cheeks. "I-I, uh. I...well, you see, uhm..." The words wouldn't leave her mouth, every letter and syllable getting caught and lost in the throat of the weapon. Marie, fearing the worst, furrowed her brows in worry. "What is it Yumi? Is something wrong?"

With slight hesitation, Azusa shut her eyes, inhaling through her nose and exhaling by mouth. She dove her hand in her bag, her slender digits fidgeting for the object and finally locating it. The raven brought her hand out of the bag, clutching the box hard enough to make the bones in her fingers crack.

Marie, still a bit worried from her loves stuttering, reached a hand over to cup the woman's face. "Yumi, is there something bothering you?"

Azusa shook her head, her chest burning with every other breath she took. "Of course not. I've just...I've gotten a gift for you..."

Marie's eyes instantly shot open, wide with interest at the mention of a gift. "Really? You didn't have to! I've got everything I want right here..." Azusa's heart fluttered at the statement. Her mind was quickly made up, and she let it out.

"Of course I had to Marie. You're my girlfriend. A small gift wouldn't hurt." She stood up, dragging her chair closer to her love's, while holding the box behind her back, and sat down. "Marie, we've known each other for as long as I can remember. We've been together for almost four years now, and I want you to know how much you mean to me. You're my world, Marie. You're my everything and I can't live without you. I can't stand the thought of us being separated and I hope you feel the same way. Please, Marie Mjölnir," Her hands were shaky as she presented the gift, but she didn't care. The moment was perfect.

"Will you marry me?"

The words lingered in the air as Azusa popped open the velvet box. Sitting there comfortably, in all it's glory, was a ring. Marie's ring. The hammer's soft eyes stared widely at the gift. To her, it was beautiful. A silver band encrusted with glimmering crystals. In the middle of it, laid a glistening golden diamond with petite silver gems lining around it.

Marie brought a hand up to her mouth to silence a cry of shock. Azusa looked into her eyes, an expression written across her features. Worry? Fear? Nervousness? Probably a combination of all. She waited patiently for the answer to her life-changing question.

"Y-Yes..."

Yumi perked up upon hearing her loves voice. "Did...did you say-"

"Yes...yes, yes yes! Oh death, a thousand times yes!" The hammer cut the other off, smothering the raven in a bone-crushing hug. Marie pulled back before Azusa had time to wrap her own arms around the woman, and pulled her close, meshing their lips together. Azusa practically melted into the kiss, draping her arms around the blondes waist as Marie curled hers around the other's neck. They parted soon after, both gasping lightly from lack of air.

Tears streamed down the slender face of Marie as she sniffed. Azusa chuckled lowly, taking the the ring and sliding it on the blonde's delicate finger. The hammer threw herself at the raven once more, sobbing tears of happiness onto her shoulder.

Azusa smiled, clinging onto her now futur-wife. The moment could not get any more perfect. Finally, Marie was her's, and she was Marie's. No one would separate the two, and no one would ever stop them from being together.

"Yumi?"

"Yes?~"

"I love you..."

Azusa smirks and nodded, whispering hotly into her love's ear, "I love you too Marie..."


End file.
